


Heads Over Heels (Draco Malfoy x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Draco secretly has feelings for you. What would it take him to admit those feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Draco Malfoy!!! :)

Draco Malfoy, one of the hugest misunderstood boys of this school. Sure, he acts like a complete dick to lots of people but deep down he has a soft side, especially for Y/N L/N. The clear symptoms of loving somebody, you know the flustered cheeks, butterflies in your stomach, you keep having thoughts of what it would be like if you two were together. Exactly, those thoughts. Those thoughts are what also kept Draco Malfoy from even having a mere conversation with you, but today something has to change.

You were in your fifth year at Hogwarts, you attended Potions class every morning with one of the worst and strictest teachers, Professor Snape. You had your usual classmates Harry, Hermione, Ron, and of course Draco.

Draco tried his best to take short glances at you as you sat across from him. Unfortunately, these glances sometimes turned into longer glances by fantasizing your absolute beauty. Professor Snape often scolded him, claiming that he's not paying attention to the lesson. Which, obviously was the truth. All he could even focus on was you. Everyone says Draco has a cold heart, but for you it was surely different.

"Mr. Malfoy, next time I catch you not paying attention to my lesson I'll smack you so hard upside your head you won't be able to think straight. Understand?" Professor Snape hissed. The class grew silent, staring at Draco. You would think Draco would come up with a witty comeback like he does with everyone, but instead something else happened.

"Right, right I'm sorry. Professor Snape." Draco coughed out politely. Saying this was surely out of character for Draco Malfoy, especially to Snape, the teacher that everyone despises.

Professor Snape gave him a blank look, before returning back with his lesson. Draco's eyes drifted back onto you, he constantly thought of scenarios in which he would talk to you. Shit, he could even talk to you about the weather and it would still make his day brighter. He just wanted that one reason to talk to you even if it was just for a moment.

The bell rang, as Draco's eyes fell onto his fellow classmate, Harry Potter. He noticed that he tried to rush out of the classroom as fast as possible. The first odd instinct going through his mind was to go after him. If it had to be someone it must be Harry Potter. Nobody else, not even his dimwitted friends would help him.

"Potter, where do you think you're going? Shouldn't you be heading to go make out with your best friend, Ron or something?" The usual snarky attitude rose from Draco's lips, as he couldn't help but archive a grin.

"No, actually Malfoy I'm going to go study unlike you who probably doesn't even know the definition of studying." Harry snapped back, while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Listen Potter, I'm not here to torment you this time, I actually want your advice. You're the one person I can turn to unfortunately." Draco said, while Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, girl troubles? I'm definitely not helping you with that." Harry said, while Draco swallowed, before beginning to step away from Draco.

"Isn't it bloody obvious? He has a crush on Y/N. I thought the whole school knew!" Ron perked in, making Harry's eyes shift back at Draco.

"Y/N? Seriously? A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, what an unlikely combo." Harry scoffed, while Ron stepped closer throwing a punch into Harry's shoulder.

"Harry! For once, don't be rude. If you want anybody's advice I'm obviously the one to ask. Harry's defitently not proficient with the term 'love', besides I can be your wingman." Ron suggested, while Draco crossed his arms.

Draco took a glance at you, as you scattered through the hallway "Someone's in love, huh?" Ron teased, giving a smirk at Draco.

"God Weasley! Can't I look at them for one second without somebody thinking I'm in love with them!" Draco scolded, as a few students gave him looks. A blush rose on Draco Malfoy's cheeks.

"Nice going, Malfoy. You totally convinced me you're not in love." Ron teased once again, stepping to the side of him.

"What do you suggest I do then, Weasley? Since you proclaim you're the best at advice." Draco questioned, as Ron slid over to him.

"Well, you've just have to be confident. We all know you have the biggest ego, so this step shouldn't be that difficult for you. Then, you have to make simple small talk. Get to know them, their interests, anything at all really. When the time is right you can ask them to hang out." Ron advised, while Harry gave him a glare.

Draco took a deep sigh "I can't believe I'm about to take advice from a Weasley, but I'll attempt it. I never thought I would thank you for anything but I suppose thanks for the advice." Draco responded, while Harry headed off into the hallways.

Ron shot a glance at him as he hurried away "God, can't he ever stick with me for once? Anyways, it's not just an attempt with my advice. It's a successful plan. You've got this, Malfoy." Ron said, before following Harry in the hallway.

Draco swallowed, before adventuring to find you in the hallway. Time felt like it was frozen still, when Draco saw you pass by in the hallways "Y/N?" Draco called out, your head turned to him quickly.

"Huh? Draco Malfoy? You never use first names on anybody. That's quite particular." You said, while Draco stood there dumbfounded by just that one thing you said. You swear you could hear his heart pound from where you were standing.

"Maybe that's because you're the one person in this school that doesn't act like a absolute fool." Draco blurted out, as a smirk appeared on your face gazing at Draco. Wow, good job Draco you just exposed yourself in the very FIRST sentence.

"Oh, really? That must be a compliment coming from you. You're truly flattering, Draco." You teased, while Draco's face began to become flushed.

"Correct, I mean, you're delusional." His palms were sweating, he has never acted like this before around anybody. The usual routine was to insult them and move on, maybe even slip out a curse word against them, but this? This was way out of his character.

"Delusional? I think someone's getting quite nervous. Don't you think?" You teased, as Draco gulped. You noticed how shaky his hands were.

You grappled onto his hand, giving him a smile "Draco, I know how you feel about me. It's been obvious since the day I came here. I'm not sure how we can have a date in Hogwarts, but why don't you meet me in the library or something like that? I promise you, it will be the date you hoped for." You suggested, giving him a wink. 

"Oh, whatever you say, L/N." His face was still flustered, with large spots of red all across his face. You nodded your head slightly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now, that's the Draco Malfoy I know." You said, before slipping your hand out of his, walking deeper into the hallways. You squealed internally. You had a date with Draco Malfoy, the secretly softest boy of this whole school.


	2. Malfoy's Soft Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to adopt a cat. Draco is not having it.

You and Draco have been living together in a pretty enormous sized condo for about a couple months now. Since school was over, you two needed to find some relief. One day, you browsed through town and discovered a local pet store. It couldn't possibly hurt just to take a peek, right?

You headed into the pet store, greeted by different variety of animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits, and even snakes. You gazed across the room, interested in all the animals. Nothing however perked your interest. Not until you saw the white cat with crystal blue eyes staring right at your direction.

You couldn't help but motion yourself by the kitten. It was sitting in a play area of it's cage, all by itself seemingly. The cat was shockingly a lookalike of your boyfriend, Draco. The fuzzy kitten circled around the cage what felt like a hundred times. You saw an older gentleman with a long white beard standing by the cages, assuming he must be the owner, you took a deep breath.

"Sir, can you tell me a little about this cat right there?" You questioned, pointing to the white kitten. The man dashed his eyes at you almost like a flash of light.

"Ah, that one right there you say? He's quite a feisty one but surely has a cuddly side once you get to know him. Not to mention, he hisses at the other cats and tries to fight them. All of them he hates except the black one in the corner. Those two are pretty good buddies." The man explained, taking a glance at your outfit. 

"Is there a chance you would want him? I bet you would take a chance, since you know I noticed that Slytherin badge on your hoodie." You looked down at the sight of the badge, a blush rose from your cheeks. You yourself was not a Slytherin but Draco decided to give it to you in the second year. As a sign of good luck, you suppose. You rarely ever forgot to put it on your clothing.

"Don't be looking so fearful. Look, I used to be a Hogwarts student many, many years ago. But that's not important. Would you like the cat or not?" The man questioned once again, as you gulped nodding your head ever so slightly. He grabbed a kennel almost out of thin air, softly putting the kitten into it.

All the man did was nod his head, before grabbing the kennel with your new kitten inside of it and walking back into the streets. You knew Draco was going to reject the cat inside the house. It was definitely worth a shot though. Even if he didn't accept it, you knew surely you would find him another home. But this was your priority to get him to accept.

You reached to your household, lightly swinging the door open. You gently placed the kennel on the living room floor. Draco was sitting on the couch, mindlessly reading. Must be so into the book, he forgot he existed. Happens quite a lot actually.

"Draco, I'm home. I have a surprise." You called out into the living room. At first, Draco's eyes directed at you then to the kennel sitting onto the floor. He gradually stood up, muttering a 'Oh, please' under his breath. 

"Don't tell me you brought another pest home we already got another pest already here. One's enough." Draco scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Aw come on, Draco. Just look at this little fur ball. There is no way you can't admit that he looks exactly like you. He's absolutely like you just cat version." You persuaded, slowly picking the kitten up from his kennel. His ocean blue eyes glowed at Draco with wonder.

"Well, I suppose, you didn't get a stupid mutt that would just make messes all over the house. I should be relieved." Draco commented, taking glances at the kitten. 

"So, are we going to keep him?" Your eyes glowed like a child asking their parents for something. Draco's eyes were scanned over the kitten. A sigh was released from his lips. "Fine, fine. We can keep it." Draco finally responded, the cat's ears seemingly perked up. For a cat that was said to hate everyone, he was sure happy to have a home. 

"Then it's settled! Welcome to the home, little kitty." You said, flopping the kitten on to the bed. You emphatically pulled Draco on the bed next to the kitty. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"No wonder you were sorted into Hufflepuff. You're crazy, getting a cat." A laugh slipped from your lips. Your eyes gazed over at Draco. 

"Remember when you hated Hufflepuffs? Then you ended up falling in love with one. Oh, how the tables turned." You giggled, a flash of red entered onto Draco's cheek. The cat snuggled between you two. You put your palm near the kitten, as it rubbed it's head against it. Clearly, one of the best thing about cats.

"What are you going to name him?" Draco questioned, a smirk was placed on your face.

"After you, duh! I had to take this chance. Just so I can get a cat and name it after my best boyfriend, Draco." Your gaze fell into Draco's eyes.

"Pfft. Nobody's ever done this for me, you know? My father, well he never even let me have anything. You're different. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you." Draco's cheeks flushed, your eyes sparkled seemingly like they did in the movies.

"And I knew deep inside you had a soft side. I love you, Draco Malfoy." You said softly, sliding your head onto his shoulder. Draco, the kitten laid in between you purring softly. Maybe this cat was a metaphor for the true Draco Malfoy. Tough on the outside, but actually really sweet & soft once you give him a chance.

"I love you too, Hufflepuff's sweetest."


End file.
